Patent Literature 1 discloses an air conditioner that has an indoor unit and an electric heater, and performs an operation control of the electric heater as well. The air conditioner compares a lead capacitance value and an outdoor air temperature with a predetermined heater stop condition. If the load capacitance value and the outdoor air temperature satisfy the predetermined heater stop condition, the air conditioner stops an operation of the electric heater regardless of an indoor temperature.